


Microcosmos

by boppinbarty



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Astrology, F/F, i did lots of research for this :), im also trying not to spoil too much w these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppinbarty/pseuds/boppinbarty
Summary: A human figure is perched upon a branch, swinging their legs back and forth. That’s not all, underneath the gentle moonlight, Sayo notices luminescent spots on their skin. Little freckles dotted across the expanse of their leg, each shining individually and beautifully. There’s no way. This isn’t real, right? There isn’t anyone seated on that branch and it’s just the paranoia getting to her, right? But the more she stared, the more realistic it all felt.





	Microcosmos

“Onee-chan! Hurry up, we’ll miss it!” Hina is already plenty feet ahead of Sayo, yet Sayo can still make out her facial features. There’s an anxious twist to her carefree smile and she clutches a telescope in her arms, like it’ll disappear spontaneously if she doesn’t keep close watch over it.

”Alright, alright; I’m coming.” In reality, Sayo is still walking her leisurely pace to the open field. Despite trudging through the grass at a speed comparable to a turtle’s, she can’t deny being at least a tad bit excited to see what Hina is so insistent on showing her. Other than the telescope she was holding close to her chest, Sayo had no indication on what exactly they would be viewing. 

Her sister is a fanatic over astrology, everyone within a 100 mile radius knew, and she won’t let them forget that either. Every chance she can, Hina informs Sayo on the latest of astrological news, whether it be over dinner or just walking to school. She used to tune Hina’s ramblings out as unimportant, though she feels remorseful over it now. By hanging out with the other girl, she might have a chance to gain a new perspective in the process. 

Hina settles the contraption’s legs onto the ground. It tilts sideways slightly due to its uneven standing on the grass. Sayo sees Hina perform a full body spin towards Sayo, hands rapidly flailing any which wayward direction.

Breaking into a half-hearted jog, she still cuddles the picnic blanket they smuggled from home. Once she catches up to her sister, she sees Hina adjusting the lens to her content. Sayo unfolds the blanket delicately and stretches it across the grass.

Having nothing better to do, she checks Roselia’s group chat for updates. It’s functioning as normal, and as irritating, as ever. Don’t get her wrong, she genuinely enjoys speaking with the other members, it’s just that her phone keeps buzzing every two seconds. Probably due to Ako.

She hears an awed gasp from Hina. “Onee-chan, check it out!” Hina steps aside, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. Sayo steps in and kneels to peek through the lens of their telescope. Closing one eye, she struggles to view what Hina was referring to. Once her eyes adjust, a few stars appear before her. She isn’t well versed in astrology, it just looked like a clump of dots to her. 

“Do you see it?” Hina leans closer to Sayo. 

“What exactly am I looking at?”

“It’s Ursa Minor. It only comes out in June, but it’s visible all night! Boppin’, right?” Her voice increases in volume as she continues. 

“Is that so?” Sayo steps away, but her foot lands on something, resulting in a grating ‘crack’. Turning towards whatever she just stepped on, Sayo’s eyesight catches an empty plastic water bottle. Littering should be punishable by death. 

She rolls her eyes before squeezing the plastic bottle in her hands. “Excuse me.” Pushing off the ground with her hands, Sayo stands up from her kneeling position, joints aching already. Pale hands dust off dirt and grass clinging to her legs while she rises. The other girl gives Sayo the saddest look, like a puppy caught in the rain. It can’t be helped. Throwing out litter is practically an impulse for her, who’s used to having tidy surroundings at all times. 

There doesn’t appear to be any recycling bins in sight. No wonder why people littered here. She’d have to be quick if she wants to hear the rest of what Hina has to say. From where she stood, a set of trash cans sat in solitude, close to the edge of a forest.

Sayo makes her way towards the trash bins, they weren’t recycling bins, but it would do. The walk feels longer than it should, especially since the bins were only a few feet ahead. She finally pauses in front of the bin, ready to throw out the water bottle at last.

A light. It shines a path through the trees. Instinctively, Sayo shield green eyes from the harsh, almost blinding, light. Somehow, regardless of the blaze’s intensity, Sayo feels like it’s tapping into her reluctant curiosity.

And then she was walking towards it. Sayo never realized until she nearly trips over an uprooted tree. Trees, and only trees, stretch endlessly in each way she looked. As she walks, only the crunch of dead leaves can be heard in between each step. Being in this type of deafening silence is eerie and unsettling. Wind whips past her, throwing her hair about as it flutters between the trees. 

Finally, she locates the source of the light. A battery powered flashlight is turned on, and laying atop a pile of leaves. All this trouble over a flashlight? Some dumb kids probably abandoned it here during a risky dare or something of the sort. Sayo releases an exasperated sigh before kneeling down to promptly turn it off. 

Humming. Someone is humming.

Sayo freezes right where she stood. The hairs on the back of the back of her neck raise steadily. Her fingers twitch by her sides. This is a song she’s heard before, yet she can’t place her finger on it, like it’s floating in the back of her head somewhere. Hesitantly, Sayo lifts her eyes upward.

A human figure is perched upon a branch, swinging their legs back and forth. That’s not all, underneath the gentle moonlight, Sayo notices luminescent spots on their skin. Little freckles dotted across the expanse of their leg, each shining individually and beautifully. There’s no way. This isn’t real, right? There isn’t anyone seated on that branch and it’s just the paranoia getting to her, right? But the more she stared, the more realistic it all felt. The humming continues, still tormenting her. 

In a hurry to flee as quickly as possible, she trips on a pair of deserted sneakers. Time travels in slow motion as Sayo's entire body hits the ground. She can’t process the sound the ground makes as she falls on top of it, too focused on the anxiety within her. Shaky hands lift her torso off the ground to peer at the mysterious person. Sayo’s jaw falls open.

_Is that…?_

Afterglow’s keyboardist, Tsugumi Hazawa, was staring back at her, her legs ceased her swinging. Her expression is almost unrecognizable while it’s masked in darkness, but Sayo can feel the tension permeating the air Neither girl breaks the silence, only staring each other down wordlessly. 

Sayo takes three steps back, and then disappears into the forest.


End file.
